Its something
by hellolalaland
Summary: there is something i did not know about dr.minnick. she never show her sadness but thia time she cant control it and i dont even know what is it.
1. chapter 1

'Page 911 ortho 911' Dr.Robbin command to the nurse. It's about two kids that got into a fight and one of them injured so badly.

'What we got here' ? Dr.Minnick asked as soon as she arrived. Dr.Robbin brief her immediately with her usual fast talking tone. she never speaks slow. maybe because she thinks that we don't have all the time in the world.

the kid need to be operate and they all headed to or three. the operation went smooth and went in silent. there was no talk about at all.

Dr.Robbin looking for Dr.Minnick to informed the parents that the operation went great but she couldn't find her so she decided to go there herself.

Shes curious what happen to Dr.Minnick because she wasn't talking since she got the case. From the beginning and she usually not like that. she is the happy go lucky person.

She go around the hospital to find the brunette. shes so worried. she asked around in case someone see where Dr.Minnick headed but nah. no one see her. She call her but straight to voicemail. she try to page her but couldn't.

Arizona couldn't guess what has happen to Eliza. when she walked through the supplies room she heard something she go and checked the room. 'There you are! I've been looking for you all around the hospital' she said when she saw the back of the brunette. she didn't respond. she go closer to her to see what happen.

'Hey, why are you crying?' Arizona asked Eliza with a very soft tone. she rubbed Eliza's hair to calm her. but she Didn't stop crying. she continue crying.

'Nothing, just leave me alone.' Eliza respond. Arizona looks into those crystal green eyes and didn't saya a word. 'Im not leaving you like this. Not with all this tears'. She said and hugged her tightly.

Eliza continue sobbing. She didn't know what to say. Arizona wiped out the tears and said 'its okay honey. Sometimes tears make we feel better. You can talk to me. Im all ears.' 


	2. chapter 2

**_Sorry guys for the VERY VERY VERY LATE UPDATE. I just got into college. I did not know if u want to follow this fanfic. So let me know by hit the reviews._**

 ** _Thank you._**

The slam door shocked Arizona. She know that she's being bitch to Eliza since she start working at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. 'Wow'. That's all Arizona managed to say before standing and straighten her back and her lab coat.

She went to cafeteria to eat since she didn't eat all day. She take her usual spot and she try to eat the meal but instead she just playing with it. She keeps thinking about what has happened to Eliza. Arizona in her own world and didn't notice April is in front of her. 'Hello Robbins?' She says that while snapped her finger several times before Arizona back on track.

'Oh! hey Kepner.' Arizona says with a fake smile. She keeps playing with her food. 'Whats wrong? I know you not okay so don't pretend to be okay.' April said while eating her French fries.

'It's nothing. It's just a case I just finished. Hmm. Nothing more'. Arizona said with a smile. 'I got to go.' Arizona said and grab her tray before she can go April grab her hand 'hey, you didn't even touch your food. Leave it here. I'm _starving_!' April said while grabbing her tray with big laugh.

Arizona let a small laugh too since she found that April being a monster for eating too much. 'Thank you Robbi me for the lunch.' April shouted since Arizona has been walking towards the door.

She went to the nurse station to see if there anything she needs to do before leaving the hospital. She found Eliza standing at the nurse station on her way back since she's not wearing her scrub top anymore. Arizona let out a sigh.

She can't even think what she did wrong. She just go to nurse station to check on update on the boy. He seems fine. Just need to recover from the surgery then he's good to go.

Arizona walked to Attendants lounge to change before heading home. She still in thinking about has happened to Eliza. She walked through the exit door of the hospital. She see Eliza's car still at the parking. She went to check if everything is okay.

She didn't hesitate on doing that. She just walked to that car. She hear the engine is on but all windows and doors are closed. She her closer to the car and see that Eliza is sleeping in her car at the hospital parking lot with engines on and air-cond.

She knocked on Eliza' s window. She knocked it almost five times till Eliza awake. She furrow her brow and look at Arizona confuse. She lower her window 'what?' Eliza asked with her sleepy voice.

'You know its dangerous sleeping in the car with engines on and AIR-CONDS?' Arizona said with a very concern voice. 'You can sleep at my home if I want.' Arizona trying to be nice with Eliza. 'Like you care. I got my own apartment. Thanks tho.' Eliza said with annoying tone and quickly closed the window and drive. Just like that.

'What the ...' Arizona didn't have a chance to finish her sentence since Eliza speed her car.


	3. chapter 3

**_hey guys. so im able to write this chapter since im free. anyway im gonna find time to write more IF U GUYS WANNA READ._**

 ** _So let me know by hitting the reviews button._**

'Oh damn!' Eliza though to herself while hitting the pedal. 'How can I fall asleep in a car.'

Once her car hits the parking spot to her apartment she quickly turn off the engine and stay for a second thinking. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy she just operated on with Arizona. He reminds her to her nephew who died due to bullying. Without intentions her tears drop.

His parents didn't know he was being bullied until he go admitted to the hospital and the doctor said that there was some bruises and iron steam on hir back and his leg. He also got some broken rib.

He is the only niece she have and they were so close. Eliza makes he feels like they were siblings. Until that tragedy.

She shakes her head to make her stay and quickly grabbed her purse heading to lift. She press the button to her apartment. She quicken her pace because she feels so tired because she cried a lot today and only eat granola bar.

She quickly unlocked the door and headed to the kitchen to see what is left to eat. There was nothing. She grabbed her phone to order some pizza and realized there are two messages from Arizona.

'Where did she get my number? I didn't remember giving her my number since she keeps avoiding me in hospital.' She thought to herself before opening the message to read it.

 _'I'm sorry for being bitch to you but I'm here if you need to talk ;)'. - A x_ _'Can't stand watching you like that'. -A x_

She didn't reply any of those messages she just dial the pizza and was for the pizza to arrive.

10 minutes later the door bell rang. She just finished shower and go take the door wearing the bathrobe. She opened the door and pay for the pizza and take it.

'Ughhhh. This feels better.' She sighs and sit on the couch with pizza and a bottle of wine. She switch on the t.v. to see if there's interesting movie to watch but there none. But she keeps the t.v. open and eat every slice a pizza.

'Oh damn it. I'm late for work' She shrugs and quickly turn off the t.v. from last night and headed to bedroom to wear something clean.

She parks her car at the usual spot and heading to entrance of the hospital. 'Hey...'. She heard someone calling her but she's not sure who. She turned and find Arizona quicken her pace to her. 'Oh hello Dr. Robbins' Eliza said smiling genuinely. 'And good morning' She added. Before Arizona could say anything

Eliza turn to left to go to the attending lounge. 'She acted like nothing has happened yesterday. That's a good sign maybe or maybe not.' Arizona thought to herself. She headed to the attending lounge right after she greet the nurses.

When she opened the door of the attending lounge her eyes catch back of the brunette. She just take out of her shirt to change it to scrub top.

She didn't realize she's staring at the brunette's back until Eliza snapped her finger to wake Arizona from her thought.

'Damn'. She said almost whisper. Eliza only wearing bra in front of her. And her scrub top on her left hand and quickly wear it. 'See something you like huh ?' Eliza said and smirk to Arizona before walking towards the door. She left Arizona hanging in there .

' She always left me hanging. She should give me time to respond.' Arizona scoffs and quickly changed.

 _Hey guys so how was it ? More coming from me if you want to read._


	4. chapter 4

**_hello guys so here is my next chapter. hope you guys enjoy it. happy to write for you. thank you._**

'Guess she likes me too'. Eliza thought to herself. Arizona never interested in her life and now suddenly she changed ? she thinks to herself.

 _beep beep._ Her pager beeping. Arizona need to consult with her.

She walked down the hall heading to Dr.Robbins. 'Good Morning Dr.Robbins. So what do we got here ?' Eliza asked looking around with wide smile.

'I need to talk to you.' Arizona suddenly talked after a long silent between them. 'That is the reason why im here Dr.Robbins.' Eliza deplied with a very genuine smile make Arizona stop breathing.

'Hey hey, are you with me here in hospital or what?' Eliza asked while pounding on chart on Arizona's hand. it makes Arizona awake from her dream.

'yeah yeah sorry. im here'. Arizona replied. what does she mean in hospital with her or what? she repeat what Eliza said in her mind. her mind drives her crazy.

'So?' Eliza asked again. 'oh yeah bout that. can we have lunch ? have something to talk to you?' Arizona asked shyly didn't know what Eliza will respond.

so she just stood there playing with her leg while waiting for Eliza to answer her.

'Can't we just talk here?' Eliza respond while playing with her phone. Arizona didn't know what she was doing but she curious. is she jealous ? maybe.

'It's not about a case. So lunch today? unless you already have a plan since you've been looking at your _PHONE_ this whole time?. ' Eliza noticed something wrong with her tone. but she just ignore it.

'Aww. Im sorry dr.Robbins. i already being booked. Next time maybe ?

Text me. Since you already got my number' Eliza said while heading to nurse station.

 ** _OMG._** _im just gonna die here. the way she says aww with her eyes and hand it just melts me. how did i not notice this when she try to flirt with me. Im such an idiot!_

 _Arizona thought to herself after watching Eliza walked away._

Arizona headed to cafeteria to have lunch. When she entered the double door somethung catches her eyes. something she want.

She stare at Eliza who been sitting with nurses laughing. she seems happy. Well at least there are people in hospital like her, love her.

She freaked out when the whole table turned to look at her. She didn't know what to do. whether to greet or just walk away.

'Hey Dr.Minnick' Arizona greet with nervous tone. 'Oh hey dr.Robbins, come sit with us?' Eliza asked. Arizona couldn't say anything. she just stood there.

 ** _hope you guys enjoy._**


	5. chapter 5

hello guys. Sorry for the late update! hope you guys didn't give up on me. _'Nah, its fine. I'm just gonna go grab pound cake and head to the pit. Got something to be done there'._ Arizona replied while her hand moving around and hey eyes gone wild.

 _'Oh okay then'. Eliza simply replied. 'Have a nice day dr.Robbins'_ one of the nurses who sit with Eliza said softly to Arizona make Arizona look over her shoulder and make an awkward smile. _'what was that about ?'she thought to herself while walking with pound cake on her hand headed to the pit._

'Hello Robbins. whats up ?' Alex greey her and slap her arm. 'Nothing' Arizona simple answer make Alex wants to tease her more.

' I saw you back there in cafeteria Robbins. Did she still flirting with you ?' Alex suddenly asked and slow his tone to avoid some gossips.

Arizona gives a hard glance to Alex make Alex put his hands up in the air showing that he's not gonna ask that again. 'You can trust me. and you know that'. Alex said before running to the opposite direction avoiding Arizona punch him in the face.

He knows Arizona better than anyone and they always share things together eveb sometimes Arizona knows how jerk can Alex be.

Arizona was at the surgery board when she heard gigles coming her direction. They sounds happy. Eliza and the nurses coming her way laughing and hand on each other shoulder. They looked so happy and it makes Arizona jealous. 'This is not what i was hoping for. Maybe because i was too hard towards her before and that makes she give up on me. i'm so stupid.' Arizona thought to herself not noticing that they already just a few inch from them.

'wow. did she just slap her boob right in front of me ?' She asked herself watching Eliza slapped ther nurse boob and the just let out a small laugh enough to make Arizona feel irritated.

'Hey, so about the lunch. Can we have lunch tomorrow ?' Eliza asked and patted her hand on Arizona's shoulder 'I.. I don't know. Maybe yes maybe not. Got so much too handle lately' Arizona said hesitatedly. Eliza can see it through the blonde eyes. 'O.. okay. Then really just let me know when you are free okay?' Eliza said not wanting to further the conversation when the blonde looks not comfortable. She don't know what triggered the blonde.

'mmm' Thats the only respond Eliza got when the blonde already walked through the hall.

'okay Goodnight dr.Robbins' Eliza shouted and waved to her eventhough she knows that Arizona don't have eyes on her back. lol. what a shame.

'is she always like that? being a jerk and sometimes nice ? so unpredictable. is she nice like that to everyone or just me and the nurses ? is she trying to make me jealous or what ? ughhhhh. now i can't stop thinking about her'. she talked to herself making people to look at her in such weird ways.

 ** _I'll update soon. there is more coming. thanks for reading guys._**


	6. chapter 6

**Sorry guys it took a while.**

'okay so what now? should i ask her what happen or just let it go ? hmm. i don't even know what to do. Come on Eliza think.' She speaks to herself when she got home and lay on her king size bed. she can't stop thinking about Arizona.

she wonder what make the blonde piss. is she the cause ? if it. what did she do ? she keeps questioning herself.

'okay a quick text can make it all better.' she finally decided.

laying on her stomach she grab her phone on the bedside and she got one unread message. she didn't realize it becuase the phone was in silent mood. no wonder.

 _'Hi ? Are you up or sleep ?' -A_

Okay so i was thinking about her and i didn't realize i got a text from the blonde. knowing that it was 30minutes ago she quickly type a reply no wanting the blonde to wait or assume something that might cause something bad.

 _'Hi yourself.' -E_

Okay so that was quite short. damn. i've ruin it.

her phone beep since it's on general mode now.

' _Okay, so you didn't answer my question. Were you asleep ? cause there was quite a gap back there ? -A_ Oh god. This really melt my heart. her concern. do i play along or what ? okay i decide to play along

' _No I wasn't. My phone was in silent mode just now. So what's up ?' -E_

 _'Nothing. I realized that i was kinda rude to you this afternoon. Sorry didn't mean it. Looking forward to have a lunch with you and maybe breakfast too and dinner if you don't mind. xoxo' -A_

okay. is she flirting with me or it is just me ? omg. i can't even connect the dots. how i'm gonna reply to this. take a deep breathe Eliza. you can do this. she was grinning like a teenager while typing the reply.

' _No offense. Sure okay. I would love to. xoxo' -E_

That's all you can give Eliza ? come one you are better than this.

 _'What about breakfast tomorrow ? maybe we could grab coffee together ?' -E_

She do look like a teenager. grinning all along. smiling and rolling on her bed like teenager who madly in love.

Her phone beep almost scared her. she was smiling again.

' _Sounds great. My shift start at 8.I'll pick you up. Just send me the address.' -A_

This really happening me and the famous and the most beautiful person Arizona Robbin are gonna have breakfast together.

she pound her leg on the bed showing how happy she is. 'I can't wait for tommorrow.' She speaks.

' _Sure. See you tomorrow then. Good night Arizona xoxo.' E_

Oh wait am i gonna sleep now ? why the hell did i said good night already. omg. i'm so stupid. I want this conversation to no end. how i'm gonna fix this.

 _'Are you sleepy already ?' -A_

What does she mean by that actually. Is she feeling what i am feeling right now ?

 _'No i wasn't. i don't think i can sleep tonight since we gomna have breakfast together tomorrow. i just can't wait for it to be morning.xoxo' -E_

That's pretty awesome. she praised herslef for being bold.

' _so why the hell did you say good night already then?' -A_

is she mad at me for saying good night. man thats what people do.

 _'I don't know. I thought you wanna sleep already.'- E_

 _'No i wasn't. I can't sleep actually thinking about tomorrow. Can't wait. xoxo' -A_

So she does feel the same. or maybe that was just a text. who knows ?

' _but we have to sleep or else we gonna look like crap tomorrow and i don't want you to see me in a bad shape. that just not nice' -xoxo E_

 _'I don't really mind how you gonna look actually. xoxo' -A_

what does that mean ? pull it together Eliza.

 _'Oh you do mind. But i have my good side that i don't show to many people. only special one get to see it 'xoxo -E_

that was good actually. kinda wondering what Arizona are doing righ now.

is she asleep already. its been 35 minutes since i reply to her mesaage. i didn't get any in return.

maybe i should sleep too or else i'm gonna be late for tomorrow.

Okay guys so i try my best if you guys want this to continue lemme know by leaving me reviews. So i know someones reading mine. Thank you


End file.
